Just Kiss Me
by aydenjett
Summary: I didn't understand why she wouldn't, but I had to find out, I had to make it happen. We were too close for me to fail.


**A/N: So, this popped in my head a couple of days ago and I thought it was cute enough to write down, hence you reading this today. It's just a cute and fluffy Cade fic, that's all. Who wouldn't want more of that? Wait, you? You don't want more Cade? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Go check yourself into a mental hospital or something... or just read my fanfic. It'll change your mind.**

* * *

><p>Just Kiss Me<p>

As we entered my room, I tried to grab her wrist so she would at least _look_ at me. "No, Jade. Just… no." She sounded adamant, but I knew better. If she would just tell me I could fix everything, I'm sure of it. I would do whatever it takes to fix it. It had been too long for us to still be having this argument. We had been too close, too many times for us to still be this far away. She just wouldn't listen! If she would only let me kiss her…

"Cat, why? I don't understand." I was becoming more confused by the second. "Why can't you just kiss me?" I felt weak; I was literally begging this girl to kiss me.

"Jade…" She was whining, unable to fully form the words that needed to be said. Finally she got out a "You know why."

"No, I actually don't, Cat. If I knew, and it was a legitimate reason, I would leave you alone, being completely honest. But you, _you've_ left me with nothing but want because _you_ can't control yourself." She had been so close to kissing me in the car a minute ago that I literally couldn't handle the need anymore. I had to figure this out. After she didn't reply for a minute, I replayed what I had just said and heard myself getting angry, so I took a breath to calm down. "Look, I just want to know. It can't be that hard to say. Either you like me, or you don't."

"It's not that simple. Of course I like you, Jade. I love you, but I can't kiss you, I'm sorry." She said despairingly. When she hung her head, I moved closer and lifted her chin with my forefinger.

"But you want to, don't you?" I asked gently, looking her in her chocolate eyes.

"Yes." She barely breathed the word. I felt her breath mingling with mine; we were so close. It would've taken but a little to press my lips to hers, but I couldn't do that to her against her wishes, no matter how much I wanted it. So, instead, I brought my hand to her cheek and ran my thumb across her cheekbone, catching a tear along the way.

"Oh, Kitty, don't cry. Please. I hate it when you cry; I never know what to do…" As if to reiterate what I had just said, my words escaped me. She brought her hand up to the one on her cheek and leaned into it. She sniffled a bit, but then stopped her tears and dropped her hand, keeping it entwined with mine.

"Anything for you, Jadey." She smiled.

"Then just kiss me." I pleaded in a soft voice, still inches from her face. My own eyes were beginning to water, against my will.

"God, Jade. You know I want to. More than anything, more than _breathing_." She stressed, coming ever closer to my face. I closed my eyes and stood stock still, afraid that if I swayed, our lips would touch and she would hate me, so I let her move. I could have sworn she was half a centimeter from my lips and _still moving_ when she turned her head at the last second, allowing me to kiss her cheek. She let out a shaky breath at the contact, and I laid sweet, soft kisses to her face, attempting to kiss away her most recent tears. I wanted to do nothing more than continue kissing her skin when all of a sudden she was halfway across the room, on the floor, sobbing.

I ran to her and apologized over and over again. She let me hold her and rock her until she calmed down. I shushed her into her hair and planted loving kisses on the top of her head, just being her friend for the moment. I would be whatever she needed of me.

"What do you want, Cat?" I whispered after a short while.

"You." She answered simply.

"You aren't making sense, love." I whispered. "If you want me, why won't you be with me?" I felt exasperated, but I didn't let it show through my voice.

"It's wrong." I didn't understand, but at least I was getting somewhere.

"Why is it wrong, Kitty?" I used her pet name hoping pull a little more out of her.

"Beck." She stated with a big sniff.

"Because of Beck? What about him?" I wasn't sure why he was important when we were discussing us.

"He loves you, and… and you love him." She started crying again halfway through her sentence.

"Oh, Kitty Cat! You've misunderstood! Beck and I are just friends. We pretend to date so that people don't know we're gay. It keeps up both of our images and prevents us from getting shi… uh I mean crap from people. We're just acting." I kept forgetting that she hates cussing, but I thought I explained it well enough. If I knew that why the girl wouldn't kiss me, I would have explained months ago. But, for some reason, Cat just couldn't get it out. It had been over 6 months of being in love with this girl without being able to touch her like I wanted to. I had been restricted to hand holding and limited cuddling, depending on her mood. At least I knew then and I could finally kiss those pink lips I'd dreamt of for so long.

I reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked at me like she finally understood the situation and she grinned at me. It was the best feeling in the world, being loved, and by such a magnificent being as my Caterina. I was still cradling her, but I could reach her face just fine. I took it slow knowing that this was going to be something I would remember for the rest of my life. 'My first kiss with Cat Valentine.' Just thinking that made me shiver. I rested our foreheads together and we laughed softly. Then, really slowly, I bent my head down; our noses brushed and I could feel her warm breath in my parted mouth. Finally, as I was about to lean in, surprisingly she captured my lips with her own.

It was sweet, but full of passion and my head burst into celebration song, something like the conga line or Feliz Navidad; I wasn't really paying attention. All I know is, this was the most fantastic kiss I had ever shared with anyone. I instantly knew that Cat was the one for me.

Now, four years later, the conga line is still playing in my head as i kiss her for the first time as my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd you like this bit of fluffy goodness? Did it remind you of your cat? I sure hope your cat is fluffy, otherwise it'd be a hairless cat... and those are just _weird_. I mean, I love all animals, but that one tests my boundaries for sure.**

**Anyways, I would love it if you clicked that button in the lovely shade of blue that's down below. If it's not too much trouble, of course. It can even be a review to say "Yo, stoopid, I not has cat!" or "My hairless cat is beautiful, thankyouverymuch." I would love it just the same.**


End file.
